


The Sky's More Blue

by LostContactWithReality



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostContactWithReality/pseuds/LostContactWithReality
Summary: Jonah, Cyrus, and Buffy spend a day at the beach !





	The Sky's More Blue

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION --> http://thegayfleet.tumblr.com/post/162341629911/are-you-kidding-me-jyrus-at-the-beach-scenes

It was your typical summer day in California. Every inch of the beach was drenched in sunlight, and the steady crashes of the Pacific waves set the perfect background for adventure & fun.

Jonah, Cyrus, and Buffy had just arrived at their little AirBnB, located a couple blocks away from the sunny shore. It had originally been a vacation for the Good Hair Crew™, but Andi had an art competition pop up just days before, and just couldn't miss it.

Saddened, Buffy and Cyrus were about to give up on the trip as a whole, until Andi made a knowing suggestion that both pleased and frightened Cyrus.

"How about you bring Jonah instead?"

Jonah and Cyrus had just started hitting it off as a couple, after some jealousy, a basket of baby taters, and a lot of shocked grins from Buffy. What a perfect opportunity to bond, right?

Jonah & Buffy heard the cheerful yelling of the crowds in the distance as they were unpacking, and were instantly drawn in. Cyrus was a bit hesitant : sure, he was excited to be at the beach, even MORE excited to be there with Jonah, but he just wanted to settle in.

"Come on Cy-Guy, we can unpack later," Jonah said with a smile that shone like the sun. It was so hard for Cyrus to resist it.

"... Okay, fine , j-just let me get my beach bag real quick," Cyrus responded.

When Cyrus took out his beach bag, Jonah and Buffy both cackled. It wasn't just a bag, it was a full-on tote, filled with every beach supply known to man. Gotta love Cyrus' over-preparation.

Jonah giggled at Cyrus' blushing cheeks, and Buffy sighed. "So, you think you have everything, Cyrus ?"

"I think so ... I hope so !"

Halfway out the door Jonah froze in his tracks. "Oh, the snacks, the SNACKS."

Jonah ran back to his suitcase, his shadow followed by the confused glares of Buffy and Cyrus. He came back out with a smaller bag filled to the brim with all types of crackers, chips, juices ... you name it .

"Gosh, you two really are a match ... you're both borderline hoarders," Buffy quipped. They started the short walk down the asphalt to the boardwalk. The trip wasn't even halfway done before Cyrus needed Buffy to carry his huge kit, a task which Buffy begrudgingly accepted.

When Jonah saw the first dune of sand on the beach, he jumped giddily, took Cyrus' hand, and began to run for it, dropping all of his snacks in the process. "Well, I guess all that track training was worth it," Buffy remarked as she picked up the bag with a smirk, following the two lovebirds to the sand.

Cyrus had only taken a few strides before his face scrunched up. "Agh, this sand is getting all up in my shoes already ! We haven't even gone into the ocean yet!"

Jonah chuckled at Cyrus' kvetching. "Cy, haven't you been to a beach before ?"

"Eh, it's been a long time."

"Well, just embrace it ! Let loose, silly goose !" Jonah's comical spirit made Cyrus smile and forget all about his qualms.

Buffy dropped all of the bags, blowing sand in the air and making Jonah and Cyrus spin around in a fury of coughing and confusion.

"What?" she asked sarcastically.

\---

"Okay, so first things first, sunscreen !" Cyrus reached into his back and pulled out a huge bottle of SPF 100+ sunscreen. As Cyrus was slathering it on, Jonah couldn't help but admire him. He wasn't the fittest or the tannest, but he was adorable nonetheless.

Cyrus caught his glances and inquired, with a smile, "Want to use my sunscreen, Jolamajama ? You've gotta stay safe, you know..."

As much as Jonah wanted to soak up the sun, he couldn't resist Cyrus' wide chocolate eyes. "Sure," he responded sweetly. He took the bottle from Cyrus and began to spread the lotion on his arms. "Gosh, this stuff is thick, it's like spackle ..."

Cyrus was enjoying his side of the show as well. Jonah wasn't just toned from all the ultimate frisbee, he was also pretty tan. It was like a field day for the innocent, dark-haired boy.

Jonah couldn't reach his upper back, or at least that's what it seemed. "Cy, can you help me with the sunscreen ?" Cyrus' eyes widened, and he managed to nod his head, smoothing out the lotion on Jonah's toned shoulders, a tantalyzing task.

Buffy was ready to hit the waves, but sat back first, just taking the couple in. It was the cutest thing in her eyes, and after a little bit her soft chuckling was caught by the boys, who both turned to her in sync. 

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just gonna head into the water, have fun !" She jumped up and ran to the waves, fading fast into the foamy water.

Jonah turned to Cyrus. "So, what do you wanna do, babe ?" 

"Well, the w-water looks refreshing. It is super hot out here," Cyrus stammered, shocked by Jonah's word choice.

"Cy, it's not even 100 degrees out."

"Anything above 80 is excessive for me," Cyrus exclaimed, making Jonah laugh. He loved Cyrus' concerned nature, it kept him grounded and was just so cute to witness. "Okay, let's go in the water."

The heat of the sun was almost instantly countered by the cool waves. Jonah had just gotten in but was already running to the deeper waters, pulling a slightly scared Cyrus along with him.

After a bit, Cyrus got used to the water, and fell in love. "Wow, it's really nice here !"

"It sure is, especially with you... and Buffy, of course," Jonah responded. Cyrus giggled at Jonah's smooth flirting. It always made him giggle, it was impossible not to. He was so entranced that he failed to notice Buffy emerging from the water behind him, and all of the sudden he was met with a huge splash of water from behind !

Soaked head to toe, Cyrus spun around to see Buffy chuckling. "Didn't mean to ruin the moment, but ... water fight ?" Wide-eyed, Cyrus turned to Jonah, before smiling and splashing Jonah himself. 

Jonah wiped the salt from his eyes before furrowing his brows. Pretty soon all three of them were splashing water everywhere, and by the time they emerged from the shore they were completely soaked.

"Gosh, I need to dry off," Cyrus said. "Wait... Jonah, where did you go ?"

Cyrus looked around and then finally saw it : a frisbee in the air. Of course. Jonah had gone over to a group of kids playing around with their frisbee, probably to show off and have some "sporty fun", something Cyrus didn't quite get but enjoyed nonetheless. He sat down under the umbrella and watched his boyfriend for a while, he and Buffy managing to make a dent in Jonah's snack stash in the meantime.

\---

Jonah got pretty absorbed in the game, unsurprisingly, and transformed into a dischead for a solid 30 minutes. By the time he came back, Cyrus was fading off into a nap, while Buffy was back out in the ocean. He admired Cyrus, just laying there peacefully. After all of that frisbee, he was a bit tired too. 

Jonah crawled down beside his boyfriend and just looked up at the sky, or at least the bit of it he could see around the giant umbrella. Gosh, calling Cyrus his boyfriend still managed to give him butterflies. Everything about the day was so nice, and it was even nicer now that he was laying by his Cy-Guy.

When Buffy came back, both of the boys had dozed off. 

"Aww, look how cute they are," she remarked. "Well then, I guess I'll just eat these conveniently placed snacks in the meantime." She sat down and enjoyed the summer breeze, and all three of them were in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another oneshot from me ! It was a bit rushed but it still turned out well . 
> 
> Shoutout to thegayfleet and whoever that anon was, both of y'all are great !
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments if you liked it, as well as any Jyrus ideas you want to see !


End file.
